Helado
by rxbbsen
Summary: No me juzguen, tengo años que no escribo nada y no quería que esta historia se perdiera en mis recuerdo de adulto. El dia llego y tendra que ser destituida...pero antes tendrá que pactar una cita


Los personajes de la serie de KND no son míos

Era una tarde soleada en el vecindario y el chico Hoagie caminaba por la acera mirando sus cartas de Yip¡ cuando choca con algo…más bien, con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

\- ¿Que rayos? - dijo la adolescente - ¿Por qué no te fijas…? -

\- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas…? ¿Aby? -pregunto el gordito que aun estaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -se sorprendió la adolescente al escuchar que el niño sabia su nombre

 **Flash Back**

 **En la base lunar un año antes**

Se encontraban 4 niños cerca del puente que conducía a la cámara de destitución

\- PERO SI ERES LA LIDER SUPREMA 5 ¿NO PUEDES CAMBIAR ESA ESTUPIDA REGLA? -gritaba 4

\- Puedo hacerlo, pero…-

\- PUES HAZLO…PRIMERO UNO Y AHORA TU…ESTO ES REALMETE ESTUPIDO- Interrumpe el chico con un par de lagrimas asomándose a su rostro.

\- Wally, ya tengo 13…no seré una niña toda mi vida…además, se quedan en buenas manos- decía esto la morena volteando a ver a Hoagie -Ustedes tienen que entrenar a los nuevos para que sigan combatiendo la tiranía de los adultos, Miguel hubiera querido que fuera así…

\- Pero nada será igual sin ti Aby -lloraba Kuky

\- Lo se pequeña…pero no será durante mucho tiempo… -dijo esto con un poco de tristeza ya que la siguiente en cumplir 13 años era la asiática.

En ese momento llega 363.

-Líder suprema…es hora- decía el chico con tristeza

Aby asiente y pide 5 minutos para despedirse los cuales se le concede. Primero se acerca a Kuky.

-Kuky, cuídalos...- cuando termino de decir eso abrazo a Kuky -Recuerda que a veces piensan con el trasero –

Kuky asiente con lagrimas en los ojos y se separa de su amiga. Después va hacia Wally.

-Wally -Abraza al pequeño y le dice al oído -no seas cobarde y dile lo que sientes…te queda muy poco tiempo, no cometas el mismo error que yo-

Wally se separa de Aby y mira fijamente a su morena amiga y entiende lo que dice.

-Se lo diré…- lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y para finalizar se acerca a Hoagie.

-Entonceeesss…- vacilaba el chico mientras volteaba al suelo -adiós- estiro la mano, pero Aby no resistió y lo abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho gordito…- lo decía mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte con lagrimas en los ojos -Hoagie…tengo algo que decirte…yo…-

-No- interrumpe el chico -no digas nada, prométeme que cuando yo sea adolescente tendrás una cita conmigo y me dirás lo que quieras…-

-Pero no creo que te valla a recordar-

-tal vez, pero créeme que, aunque no te recuerde te voy a buscar, tendremos esa cita y me dirás todo lo que quieras…y yo te diré lo que siento… ¿okey? -al decir eso se separo un poco de la chica, pero no la suelta y la ve directamente a los ojos.

\- okey…-

En ese momento se unen Wally y Kuky.

-CHICOS DEL BARRIO- Grita la todavía líder suprema al puro estilo de uno - Los quiero-

Después de eso se separa Aby dejando a los tres chicos abrazados mientras camina hacia el puente.

-ADOLESCENTE- grita Hoagie haciendo que Aby se detenga, pero no voltea ya que estaba llorando -Espero que no pierdas el gusto por los helados por que es lo primero que te voy a invitar el día de nuestra cita-

La chica sonríe y contesta -Eso espero niño-

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -se sorprendió la adolescente al escuchar que el niño sabia su nombre

\- Íbamos en la misma escuela -dijo sin dudarlo Hoagie mientras se levanta y a continuación le tendió la mano a la chica

-La verdad no te recuerdo- Lo dijo tomando la mano del niño.

Eso le dolió mucho a Hoagie.

-Bueno, ten mas cuidado chico…no deberías estar viendo esas estúpidas cartas mientras caminas- regaña la chica

-Ti…tienes razón, disculpa- lo dice mientras guarda sus tarjetas en los bolsillos.

\- Ya me tengo que ir-

-yo también-

-adiós-

-a…adiós-

Entonces ambos cruzan camino y Hoagie voltea y grita.

-ADOLESCENTE… ¿TE GUSTAN LOS HELADOS? -

\- ¿A quién no? - sin voltear.

Hoagie emboza una gran sonrisa y continua su camino.

-Te estoy esperando niño- dice la muchacha mientras ella continua su camino.

Hola…no quería que esta historia que me imagine quedara en el olvido…ahorita tengo un pequeño trauma con KND recordando mi niñez (tengo casi 26 años)

No es un buen fic, pero aquí esta.


End file.
